The present invention relates to diving equipment. More specifically the present invention relates to a novel and improved strap for removably attaching a snorkel to a diving mask.
In the sport of diving or snorkeling a strap is commonly used to attach the snorkel to the mask. The snorkel strap prevents loss of the snorkel from the mask when not in use during the dive. Snorkel straps also serve the function of maintaining the snorkel in a position for use during the dive.
The conventional snorkel strap consists of a pair of rings joined by a strap at the peripheral edges thereof. Both rings fit over the snorkel tube with the mask strap fitting between the snorkel and the strap as coupled to the snorkel by the rings. The mask strap and snorkel strap are typically formed of flexible and elastic like materials such as rubber. There are various other well-known configurations for the snorkel strap although the just described strap is most common.
The conventional snorkel strap does not readily facilitate separation of the snorkel from the mask for purposes such as cleaning, storing or transporting. Using the conventional snorkel strap, the strap must be slid on the tube toward an end of the snorkel opposite the mouthpiece. One ring is removed so as to free the mask from the tube. In the alternative, the mask strap may be decoupled from the dive mask at one end thereof so as to separate the mask from the snorkel. However, this removal technique typically causes loss of the mask strap adjustment.
Due to the inconvenience in the just described separation techniques, it is desirable to have a snorkel strap which facilitates quick and easy detachment of the snorkel from the mask. Various schemes have been implemented to facilitate such separation but have involved elaborate and complex designs. One such design requires the use of a VELCRO coupling arrangement for attaching the snorkel to the mask. However, such designs are rather cumbersome and quite detracting from using.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved snorkel strap for facilitating removable coupling of a snorkel to a mask.